


Our Side

by stamets



Series: After the storm [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Dealing With Trauma, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stamets/pseuds/stamets
Summary: A demon who fell from hell and an angel who fell from heaven find their way in their new lives on Earth.Immediately after Armageddon has been avoided, Aziraphale and Crowley have to deal with losing their ties with Heaven and Hell respectively.





	Our Side

"Crowley?"

 

"Yes, Angel?" 

 

Aziraphale blushed slightly, like he always did when his dark counterpart called him that. "You know I'm not technically an Angel anymore."

 

"Oh right, you fell." Crowley smirked mockingly. 

 

"I didn't fall! I quit. It's a completely different thing." 

 

"Tell that to all the demons who 'fell' from heaven in the Beginning."

 

Aziraphale sighed and turned to face Crowley next to him on the park bench. "You're right, I'm sorry. It's just that, I have to get used to this new life. It all went so fast so suddenly. One moment I was treating you to a nice ice cream and the next I was being yelled at by Beelzebub herself."

 

Crowley smiles. "I know the feeling."

 

The silence that followed carried enough homesickness, but also relief, for a million years. 

 

Aziraphale gazed at Crowley tentatively. "Are you okay? Having to go through all of that falling from Heaven stuff, again...it must be painful."

 

"Ah, nah, " Crowley waved it away. "Look at me! Better than ever."

 

"I'm serious, Crowley. It's much better to deal with this trauma now than in a hundred years." He sounded worried.

 

Crowley fell silent for a minute, reliving the moment. For a brief moment, thoughts of snapping at his friend for mingling in his business went through his head, but he quickly discarded them as demonic influences. Now that he'd fallen from hell too, he didn't need any of that anymore.

Instead, he smiled warmly at Aziraphale and gently took his hand in his. It felt warm, like a home, and all of a sudden, he realized that in all of the thousands of years of his existence he had never felt this closeness to someone or something. The warmth and welcomeness Aziraphale always emitted towards him now seemed to seep through himself as well. Crowley closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. 

 

"You know I won't be the same as before I fell again."

 

"I know." Aziraphale stroked his hand. "And I won't be the same either. But we'll figure it out."

 

"Even if it takes a miracle." Crowley joked. 

 

"Oh, I wonder if I can still do those." Aziraphale snapped his fingers and two ice creams appeared.

 

Crowley laughed as he took one, and looked at Aziraphale softly. 

 

"You haven't changed that much after all, angel."


End file.
